Her Road
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Parfois elle avait envie de le frapper, mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait de pleurer. Tout était petit, recroquevillé, racorni, et eux n'étaient plus que des marionnettes dont les fils rompraient d'un instant à l'autre, comme tout le reste.


**A/N : écrit pour le défi Apocalypse de la communauté LJ me_li_me_lo. Revient bien évidemment sur la vision des choses de la mère, un peu avant son suicide.**

* * *

><p>Parfois elle avait envie de le frapper, mais la plupart du temps elle se contentait de pleurer. Assise, amorphe, au coin du feu qu'ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à allumer, elle se souvenait de l'Avant. Cette époque où tout était beau et luxuriant, quand les truites nageaient encore dans les eaux claires et pures des lacs et rivières de montagne, quand le monde avait encore les bras grands ouverts. A présent, tout était petit, recroquevillé, racorni, et eux n'étaient plus que des marionnettes dont les fils rompraient d'un instant à l'autre, comme tout le reste.<p>

Ne comprenait-il pas, la direction dans laquelle ils allaient ? De l'Avant, elle se souvenait aussi des cours de philosophie auxquels elle avait assisté à l'université, et elle savait qu'il les avait entendus lui aussi ; après tout, c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ces cours ne parlaient-ils pas de la dignité d'être un humain ? Elle gardait en mémoire toutes ces heures où elle avait pris conscience de la chance qu'elle avait, elle, d'être une femme, une humaine, et qu'elle devrait se dépasser pour ne jamais perdre cette humanité en elle. Et c'était ce qui la poussait à vouloir mourir.

Parce qu'elle savait, elle, ce qui se passait dehors. Tous ces gens, affamés, qui attendaient sur le bord des routes qu'une âme esseulée vagabondent autour d'eux afin de les attraper et de les dévorer. Et elle ne finirait pas comme ça. Elle ne finirait pas mangée par une bande de personnes qui avaient tout oublié des valeurs de l'Avant. Il avait beau répéter sans arrêt qu'avancer sur la route ferait d'eux des personnes meilleures, des combattants, elle s'en moquait. Elle ne finirait pas sacrifiée sur l'autel de la barbarie. Elle avait déjà pris sa décision et quoi qu'il dise ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle espérait juste qu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle avait raison et qu'il la suivrait. Qu'ils la suivraient.

Parfois pour la faire culpabiliser, il lui demandait quel genre de mère elle était, à baisser les bras si facilement alors que leur petit garçon avait encore toute sa vie devant lui. Elle hésitait alors entre éclater de rire ou fondre en larmes. Parce que la vie qu'il avait devant lui n'en serait pas une. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, le ciel était noir, et quand la neige tombait, elle était grise. Ne comprenait-il pas ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'y aurait pas de Sauveur. Il s'était écoulé bien trop de temps. L'Avant était balayé de la surface de la terre mais l'Apocalypse n'avait pas révélé le Christ. Tout ce en quoi ils avaient cru jusque-là n'avait jamais été vrai et rien d'autre n'existerait que le chaos et la désolation. Et non, définitivement, elle ne voulait pas de cette vie. Pas pour elle, pas pour lui, pas pour leur enfant.

Dehors le monde agonisait, et il était hors de question qu'elle prenne part à ce bal des damnés. Elle ne le suivrait pas sur la route, elle ne se jetterait pas ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Elle ne trahirait pas son corps et son esprit en s'infligeant des blessures inutiles. Elle prendrait sa propre route, vers ailleurs, vers le noir et le silence, les ténèbres et la dignité. Alors elle se leva et lui dit qu'elle partait et ne reviendrait pas. Il essaya de la retenir, il lui dit qu'il faisait trop noir, qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi faire seule, mais elle ne céda pas. Elle partit, lui laissant le froid et le vide de son absence comme dernier cadeau, pour que, le moment venu, il se rende compte qu'elle avait eu raison de partir aussi vite, et surtout de son plein gré. Elle partit, et elle espérait qu'ils mourraient sans douleur, parce qu'Avant, quand elle avait encore en elle de la place pour la joie et le bonheur, elle les avait aimés.


End file.
